Cloud computing platforms typically host a wide variety of applications in a virtual environment. In general, the concepts of “virtual” and “cloud computing” include the utilisation of a set of shared computing resources (e.g., servers) which are typically consolidated in one or more data center locations. In a cloud environment, computer resources may be available in different sizes and configurations so that different resource types can be specified to meet specific needs of different clients/users. Cloud computing offers outsourced flexibility without having to manage the purchase and operation of additional hardware resources within an organization.
The cloud computing platform permits an organisation/individual to use datacenters designed and maintained by third parties. Such virtual environments cater a wide range of small or large organizations with requested hardware resources, software resources, network resources, and storage resources. The virtual environment also provides application security, application reliability, application scalability, and availability. Typically cloud computing platforms include a load balancer and a collection of servers (e.g., a lean server/nano server) that process messages from the client devices that communicate with the cloud computing platform. The servers are configured to process the messages received from the client devices.
Majority of cloud computing platforms involve the exchange of various communications between organisation/individual client systems and the server in order to process the messages received from the client devices. The communication between the client device and the server will be in the form of requests from client systems and responses from servers. In such typical client-server architectures, the processes that handle client-server communications may perform certain common functions apart from exchanging requests and responses. For example, before a client system can send a request to a server, a connection must be established, the client may be required to authenticate with the server.
Most of the prior art methods adapt Internet Protocol (IP) address of the client devices in order to authenticate and establish a connection between the client device and the server using the load balancer. Such prior art systems are unable to efficiently execute the intended purpose in a complex datacenter environment. In situations, authenticating the client device and connecting the client device to an appropriate server within the cloud environment becomes cumbersome and time consuming process.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method for generating a correlation identity (ID) with respect to a client device accessing the server in a cloud environment. A need also exists for an improved method for switching, integrating and executing client communications to an appropriate server in the cloud environment using the correlation ID.